Un sucre d'orge
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Looping va-t-il obtenir son sucre d'orge? La honte de Futé se dissipera-t-elle?


**Petit histoire sur une série que j'aime beaucoup depuis mon enfance. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Enjoy!**

Mains dans les poches, Futé grommelait. On était le 23 décembre et il était de corvée de courses. Courses pour Noël bien sûr. Dans un centre commercial, qui heureusement vu l'heure tardive, n'était pas aussi rempli qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Par contre, la honte qu'il pouvait subir, elle, était bien aussi intense qu'il avait pu penser. Et cet état, il le devait à…Looping. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce dernier ne cessait de gesticuler, de sauter partout, de s'esclaffer à la moindre décoration qu'il trouvait « merveilleuse, extraordinaire ». Pendant qu'Hannibal et Barracuda étaient tranquillement à la maison, occupés à il ne savait quelle tâche, lui devait s'occuper du pilote déjanté. De plus, le froid qui régnait à cette période n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber depuis ce matin et c'est avec difficultés qu'ils étaient parvenus à atteindre leur destination.

\- Futé, regarde ! S'exclama le capitaine en montrant l'énorme sapin qui trônait au milieu du centre. Il est énorme ! Il y a des boules partout ! Et, tu as vu les sucres d'orge ! Il y en a partout.

\- Oui, oui. Maugréa le lieutenant.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais en avoir un ? Un seul ?

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Allez ! Futé, s'il te plait ! Un seul, un tout petit.

\- Je t'ai dit que l'on n'a pas le temps. On doit aller chercher les ingrédients pour le repas de Noël. Et vite fait, je veux rentrer.

Il put apercevoir la déception se dessiner sur le visage du pilote mais l'ignora. Looping resta quelques instants en arrière, ses yeux tristes rivés sur le sapin et plus particulièrement sur un des sucres d'orge dont il avait tant envie.

Les deux amis étaient séparés de quelques mètres quand une secousse se fit sentir dans le centre commercial. Le sol bougeait sous leurs pieds, les murs tremblaient, les meubles bougeaient, les néons se balançaient de droit à gauche, d'avant en arrière. Des cris se firent retendirent. Futé se retourna vers son ami qui tentait de se maintenir debout. Il voulut l'atteindre, le rejoindre mais le sapin de Noël que Looping admirait tant quelques instants auparavant bascula dangereusement puis tomba net dans leur direction.

\- LOOPING ! Cria-t-il en tendant la main vers son équipier.

Il n'eut pas le privilège d'obtenir une réponse. L'arbre était tombé les séparant. Les secousses continuèrent plusieurs interminables secondes avant de cesser. Le calme était revenu. Un silence malsain, angoissant. Futé, qui s'était retrouvé au sol, se releva lentement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs personnes agir de la même manière que lui. L'électricité avait été coupé. Un poteau d'électricité probablement tombé lors du tremblement. Seul la lumière du jour éclairait le centre. Une lumière qui s'estompait déjà. Merci l'hiver et ses courtes journées.

\- Looping. Murmura-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers le sapin tombé.

Il courut dans sa direction.

\- LOOPING ! LOOPING !

Il s'approcha du conifère et tenta de l'enjamber.

\- LOOPING !

Présent. Entendit-il enfin.

\- Looping ?

\- A vos ordres.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, où es-tu ?

Un gémissement puis il vit enfin apparaître son ami.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Tout est à sa place !

\- Tant mieux. Fais le tour pour me rejoindre.

\- Ooooh ! Le beau sapin est à terre.

\- Looping ! Fais le tour et viens me rejoindre. Insista Futé, exaspéré.

Il s'éloigna du sapin et attendit Murdock qui revint…des boules plein les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

\- Les mettre sur notre sapin ou en faire un collier. Je ne sais pas trop. Ce serait beau un collier ! Oh ! Le cadeau de Noël de Barracuda.

\- Pose ces trucs. Soupira le militaire ignorant les divagations du pilote. Et allons voir s'il n'y a pas de blessé.

Ils firent le tour des personnes présentes. Aucun blessé. Heureusement. Par contre les communications étaient HS et vu le temps, les secours n'étaient pas prêts de les délivrer. Ils firent en sortent de trouver des couvertures à chacun. Le froid commençait à prendre place.

\- Tu as distribué des plaids à tout le monde ? Demanda Peck.

\- Affirmatif, chef ! Tiens, il y en une pour toi et pour moi.

\- Merci. Il faudra penser à donner des bouteilles d'eau et un peu de nourriture à tout le monde. Qui sait quand on va pouvoir sortir d'ici.

\- Ouais et il faudrait des lampes de poche. La nuit est là.

\- Occupe-toi de ça. Je m'occupe des vivres.

Heureusement, ils étaient coincés dans un centre commercial. Tout était à porté de main. Le pilote trouva des lampes à gaz qu'il posa un peu partout afin d'éclairer un maximum. Il ne put, évidemment, s'empêcher de prendre ça comme un jeu. Celui des ombres plus particulièrement à la plus grande joie des enfants présents qui riaient à la vue des lapins ou aigles qu'il formait avec ses mains.

\- Votre ami à l'air d'aimer les enfants. Constata une femme en prenant une bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Futé.

\- C'est un grand enfant lui-même. Sourit le lieutenant enjôlé par la beauté de la jeune fille. Templeton Peck. Continua-t-il.

\- Marina.

\- Vous êtes seule, ici.

\- Et oui, cadeaux de Noël obligent.

\- Mmmh, Noël et sa magie.

\- Sa magie ?

\- Oui, la magie des rencontres, par exemple.

Tout à sa drague, Futé en avait oublié Looping. Celui-ci, toujours occupé à son jeu, se releva soudainement. Il ne se sentait pas bien. La tête commença à lui tourner et une chaleur malsaine envahissait son corps. Sa vue commença à se troubler et ses jambes à trembler. Il se retourna chancelant vers son équipier.

\- Futé. Appela-t-il faiblement.

Aucune réponse.

\- Futé. Tenta-t-il plus fort.

L'oreille du lieutenant tiqua à son nom.

\- Pas maintenant, Looping. Je suis occupé. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Futé.

\- Pas maintenant, je te dis.

Marina, détourna son attention quelques secondes pour diriger son regard vers l'origine de cet appel. Elle aperçu tout de suite l'état du pilote.

\- Votre ami n'a pas l'air bien. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le capitaine.

Futé se retourna immédiatement et vit avec horreur son équipier tomber sur le sol.

\- LOOPING ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Looping, Looping, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Supplia Peck en posant sa main sur front du pilote.

\- Pas bien. Chuchota Murdock.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Nulle part. Pas bien, c'est tout.

Marina vint le rejoindre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il ne se sent pas bien. Son front est brûlant.

\- Il s'est blessé?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

Sa main se dirigea vers la joue du malade qu'il caressa d'un revers de la main.

\- Looping, reste avec moi, tu entends.

Ce dernier ne sut répondre. Ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait engourdi, faible. Ses membres tremblaient. Il n'avait pas froid pourtant. Au contraire, il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. Il voulait retirer ses vêtements, se débarrasser de cette source de chaleur inutile.

\- Non, non. Empêcha Futé quand il vit son ami tenté d'enlever ses habits.

\- Chaud.

\- Je sais mais tu dois les garder. Il fait bien trop froid.

\- Chaud.

\- Je sais. Murmura Peck en se penchant vers l'oreille de son ami. Je sais, calme-toi.

Marina regarda les deux hommes attendrie. Tendrement, le garçon qu'elle venait de rencontrer tentait de calmer son ami par des caresses, par des murmures et par de petits baisers qu'il déposait sur les joues, sur le front ou sur les tempes du malade. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec des gestes amoureux. C'était plutôt des gestes amicaux…non plutôt fraternels. Oui, c'était ça. Ils ressemblaient à deux frères.

Sortant de sa contemplation, elle partit chercher une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle prit une serviette et l'apporta aux côtés des deux garçons.

\- Faut-il un coup de main ? Demanda un jeune homme s'approchant du groupe.

Les autres personnes présentes regardèrent la scène mais ne bougèrent pas. Elle ignora la raison : pudeur, timidité ou égoïsme. Seul, ce garçon, 16 ans à peu près, était venu à leur rencontre.

\- Oui, peux-tu aller me chercher deux couvertures et trouver un oreiller ?

Il acquiesça et partit à sa recherche.

\- Tenez. Dit-elle à Futé en lui tendant le linge mouillé. Appliquez-lui sur le front.

\- Merci.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Murdock quand l'essuie froid se posa sur sa tête.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda le lieutenant inquiet.

Un mouvement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

\- Il faut l'installer plus confortablement. S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Marina.

\- Le jeune garçon est parti chercher un oreiller et des couvertures.

\- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ed, l'adolescent qui avait proposé son aide, revint. Futé s'appliqua à installer son ami le mieux possible. Il étendit la première couverture sur le sol, allongea Looping dessus, lui retira sa casquette et son manteau pour le recouvrir du deuxième plaid. Il ne voulait pas le déshabiller totalement mais il savait que trop de couches ne seraient pas bon pour lui. Enfin, l'oreiller vint lui caler la tête.

La fièvre était toujours bien présente. Trop. Par quatre fois déjà, il avait dû tremper le linge.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Reste avec moi, Looping.

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il fallait qu'il dorme, juste quelques instants. Ses yeux se fermaient et il ne pouvait plus les en empêcher.

\- Looping, ne t'endors pas. Supplia Futé en prenant la tête du pilote entre ses mains. Ne t'endors pas.

Aucune réaction à ses ordres. Il posa son front contre celui de son ami.

\- Je t'en prie, Henry Murdock, ne t'en va pas.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête.

\- Il dort. Sourit Marina. Il a besoin de se reposer un peu. Son corps lutte.

Acquiesçant, il reposa la tête du pilote sur l'oreiller et remonta la couverture. Il se laissa ensuite aller contre le mur derrière lui.

Une heure s'écoula. Les secours n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et la nuit était là. L'état de Murdock ne s'était pas amélioré, bien au contraire. La fièvre semblait avoir augmenter, sa respiration était laborieuse et chacun de ses membres tremblaient.

\- Il est gelé. Dit Peck en commençant à frictionner les membres froids de son ami.

\- Il lui faudrait plus de chaleur. Se désola Marina. Les couvertures ne changeront pas grand-chose malheureusement.

Le lieutenant reposa un linge humide sur le front brulant.

\- Je vais tenter autre chose. Dit-il en retirant la couverture du malade.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- La seule chose que je peux faire.

Il retira la chemise de son ami puis la sienne. Il s'allongea sur la couverture et avec l'autre le recouvrit lui et Looping. Il l'amena à lui, le mettant sur le côté et l'enlaça affectueusement, mêla ses jambes aux siennes et enfouit son cou dans l'autre. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres. Les regards extérieurs l'importaient peu. Il voulait que son équipier aille bien. Peu importe les moyens. Il n'était pas du genre à faire ça d'habitude, il était mal à l'aise d'enlacer un autre homme. Mais, il sentait, ici, que s'il ne faisait rien, Looping ne fêterait pas Noël cette année ni les autres années. Marina sourit à la vision qui s'offrait devant elle. La chaleur d'un autre corps pourrait s'en aucun doute aider le malade à guérir.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Futé avait finir par s'endormir bercé par la respiration de Looping. Pourtant, c'est en sursaut qu'il se réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit tout de suite. Son ami ne respirait plus.

\- LOOPING ! Cria-t-il en se relevant faisant sursauter les autres personnes.

\- Marina se précipita à leurs côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

\- Il ne respire plus. Répondit-il avec horreur en mettant Looping sur le dos.

Il pencha la tête du pilote vers l'arrière, obstrua le nez et entreprit le bouche-à-bouche. Le massage cardiaque n'était pas encore nécessaire. Son cœur battait encore. Il vit la poitrine se soulever quand son souffle entra dans les poumons. Aucune réaction. Il réitéra l'opération. Aucune réaction. Encore une fois. Soudain, les yeux de Murdock s'ouvrirent et une respiration d'outre tombe sortit de son corps. Il commença à tousser.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Murmura Peck les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Oh mon Dieu ! Il souleva le pilote et le posa contre son torse afin de lui permettre de respirer plus facilement.

\- Futé ?

\- Je suis là, Looping, je suis là.

\- J'ai vu une lumière blanche.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. Il essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui coulaient encore.

\- Elle était toute blanche, Futé.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Mais, j'ai pas voulu la rejoindre. Je préfère rester ici. Je n'aime pas trop le blanc.

Pour toute réponse, l'étreinte de Templeton se resserra sur le corps qu'il tenait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Looping était de nouveau allongé. L'expérience qu'il avait vécue l'avait davantage épuisé. La fièvre était toujours présente et son état était toujours faible. Futé l'avait de nouveau recouvert de la couverture. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne maitrisait plus son corps. Qu'il avait eu peur.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Marina en s'approchant.

\- J'ira bien quand ces foutus secours seront arrivés et qu'il sera à l'hôpital.

\- …

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru le perdre.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'il ne respirait plus ?

\- Je l'ai senti.

\- Senti ?

\- Oui, senti, simplement.

\- Vous êtes très proches.

\- Il est comme un frère. Bien sûr, il est complètement déjanté, fou, agaçant parfois. Mais, je ne m'imagine pas sans lui ou sans les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Deux de nos amis nous attendent dehors.

\- Je comprends. Vous êtes une famille.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. On est une famille.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide. Dit Futé brisant le calme.

\- C'est normal.

\- Merci tout de même.

Elle sourit. Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre. Des coups. Futé se releva sur ses gardes. Il dirigea son regard vers l'origine du dérangement. Il s'approcha doucement sans trop s'éloigner de Looping. Les coups devinrent plus forts. Un autre coup, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Au quatrième, une partie du mur devant lui se brisa. Avec soulagement, il vit apparaître Hannibal et Barracuda.

\- Alors ? Demanda le colonel cigare au bec. On a commencé la fête sans nous ?

Le lieutenant soupira. De l'aide enfin.

\- Hannibal. Barracuda. On est ici. Vite, Looping va mal.

Les deux hommes accoururent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Smith en s'agenouillant vers son capitaine.

\- Je l'ignore. Il allait bien puis il s'est écroulé d'un coup. La fièvre est apparue et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Il s'est arrêté de respirer. J'ai dû lui faire un bouche-à-bouche.

Les trois amis se regardèrent horrifiés.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital. S'exclama le géant angoissé.

\- Le camion est dehors. Annonça le colonel. Il faut l'amener jusque là-bas.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda Futé.

\- Les secours sont à quelques minutes d'ici. On les a devancés pour vous sortir de là avant que les autorités ne vous trouvent.

Bien sûr, Futé n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde des conséquences si on les avait trouvés ici.

\- Ne t'en veut pas. Dit Hannibal lisant dans les pensés de son second. Tu avais mieux à faire.

Soulevant le pilote et le mettant au travers de son épaule, le chef du groupe se précipita vers le camion suivant de son sergent.

\- Merci, merci pour tout. Fit Peck en baisant la main de Marina qui acquiesça sans un mot, stupéfaite par cette arrivée brutale.

Laissant la jeune femme, Futé couru retrouver ses compagnons.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver un hôpital. Malheureusement, ils avaient dû quitter la maison qu'ils occupaient pour les fêtes. Trop d'insécurité régnait sur la ville avec la présence des militaires venus secourir la population. Ils n'avaient pas pu amener Looping dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour la même raison. C'est à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un petit hôpital de campagne qu'ils avaient pu le faire admettre.

Le médecin l'avait ausculté, des examens avaient été effectués. Le diagnostic était tombé : une grippe, une simple grippe avait fait tous ses dégâts. Son arrivée brutale ne l'avait pas été. Le pilote devait être malade depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'avait tout simplement rien voulu dire afin de n'inquiéter personne. « Mais, il a arrêté de respirer pendant quelques minutes » avait signalé Futé. Une grippe ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non, mais la difficulté de respirer et la fièvre avait provoquée une apnée que le pilote n'avait pas su gérer. Les antibiotiques prescrits, la fin de nuit à l'hôpital, ils avaient pu être autorisés à ramener Murdock, bien qu'encore faible, chez eux…ou plutôt à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient pu dénicher. Hannibal avait opté pour une suite-appartement. C'était Noël après tout. Une petite cuisine, deux chambres à deux grands lits et un canapé-lit. Le calendrier affichait à présent 24 décembre.

Barracuda veillait sur le malade pendant que Futé prenait une douche et que le colonel tentait de préparer un réveillon de Noël digne de ce nom. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur son second qui vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Commente tu te sens ? Demanda Smith.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. On te réveillera dans la soirée.

\- J'espère que Looping va pouvoir participer. Soupira Peck.

\- On fera en sorte.

\- Il voulait un sucre d'orge.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans le centre commercial, il voulait un sucre d'orge et j'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi avoir refusé ?

\- J'étais agacé et j'avais honte de ses pitreries.

\- Ça arrive.

\- Ça ne devrait pas. C'est Looping. Il a toujours été comme ça, complètement déjanté. C'est mon ami et je ne dois pas avoir honte.

\- Non, tu ne dois pas. Affirma le colonel qui ne relevait pas la tête de ses casseroles.

\- J'ai cru le perdre Hannibal. Durant les quelques minutes où son souffle s'est arrêté, j'ai cru qu'il était mort.

\- Il ne l'est pas. C'est le plus important. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

\- Je sais…Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du lieutenant.

\- Va te reposer. Ordonna Smith. Et en passant, ouvre le tiroir de l'armoire dans le hall.

Obéissant, Futé quitta la pièce. Il ouvrit le tiroir en question et sourit prenant un objet dans la main : un sucre d'orge. Cadeau de l'hôtel. Il referma le tiroir et se dirigea vers la chambre où Looping dormait.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Barracuda.

\- Je viens me reposer.

\- Avec lui ?

\- Oui, tu peux aller rejoindre Hannibal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir le laisser dormir seul, je crois. Il a arrêté de respirer, tu comprends. D'un coup net. Si je ne l'avais eu à mes côtés à ce moment-là, il serait mort.

Barracuda hocha la tête et quitta la chambre sans plus un mot. Futé déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, retira ses chaussures, posa le sucre d'orge sur la table de nuit du côté de Looping, retira la couette, s'allongea, remis la couette, s'approcha de Looping, l'enlaça, mêla ses jambes aux siennes, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et soupira. Il avait vécu une peur sans nom et il espérait de tout cœur que le nouvel an serait moins agité et que la nouvelle année leur réserve de belles surprises.

\- Remets-toi vite, Looping, ton sucre d'orge t'attend.


End file.
